<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Approval. by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415488">Approval.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house'>Snake-house (CallmeKitten)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>He/Him pronouns used for reader, Hufflepuff Reader, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Secret Relationship, Sexual Themes, Sweet Sirius Black, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was hoping he’d have more time to tell his best friend about his current relationship. Of course when said best friend walks in on you having sex, it’s not really the best ice-breaker as one would assume. Now why wouldn’t James accept his new relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Approval.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: sexual themes [kinda smut seen in beginning], language<br/>he/him pronouns used for reader<br/>* reader &amp; sirius are in 7th year<br/>** reader is in hufflepuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh-" You whimpered and arched back into Sirius's thrusts, trying to hold onto to the desk you were bent over, "Sirius- ah, wh-what if someone finds us." You tried to reason, even if your pants were already around your ankles and the Gryffindor already balls-deep in your ass.</p><p>"I'll obliviate them." He said simply, gripping your hips more firmly to give him a different angle. </p><p>You cried out when the animagus hit your prostate and made you spasm at the jolt of pleasure. You soon gave up with trying to hold yourself up and let your chest fall forward of the desk and let the male pound into you. </p><p>Sirius grinned as you withered beneath him, loving the sight of you letting go to your own pleasure, even if it was an impromptu shag in one of the abandoned fourth floor classrooms. </p><p>Your moans hitched and heightened in tone as your climax approached, and you gave up trying to contain them. </p><p>"Sirius- oh so good, fuckfuckfuck- " You whined, rocking your hips back against Sirius's, "fuck, please harder - Sirius oh-ah ah fuck-" </p><p>It would have been obvious what was going on in the classroom if Sirius didn't make a point to cast a silencing charm before he pounced on you. </p><p>There were only a handful of thrusts before your mouth dropped open in a silent scream as you came all over your shirt and the desk below. </p><p>"Oh Merlin [Name]," Sirius groaned as he watched your back bow as you climaxed, the sight and the feeling of your warm walls squeezing and fluttering around his length, "You're so beautiful." He whispered before he groaned and came in thick spurts inside of you. </p><p>You were still in the blissful daze of your own orgasm and almost didn't register Sirius's sweet words, and you blushed. </p><p>Just as you were about to respond to the male, the classroom door burst open, and you swore you were going to die of embarrassment. Both of your heads whipped to the figure standing frozen in the doorway. </p><p>James stood there with a face morphed between shock and disgust. He looked at Sirius, and then at you, and then at where Sirius was still inside you and screamed as he fled. </p><p>"Well, that's one way to come out and tell your best friend about your most recent relationship." Sirius said with a small grin as he stepped back and slipped out of you. </p><p>He cast cleaning spells on both himself and you as you both started pulling your pants back up and trying to right your clothing. </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever be able to look him in the face ever again," You mumbled as Sirius pulled you into his arms. </p><p>Sirius grinned and gave you a quick kiss, "He better not look at you, because you're quite the catch and I'd hate to lose you as soon as I got you." You blushed and giggled at his words. </p><p>"What is he going to think about us now? You haven't told him about us, and he'll probably think this is some sort of, erm, arrangement we have rather than being a couple." You mumbled and buried your face in his shoulder. </p><p>"I'll talk to him, don't worry about it." He placed another kiss on your lips before he led the both of you from the room and towards the Great Hall for dinner. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" You nodded as the two of you parted ways to sit at your respective house tables. </p><p>Sirius watched you walked over and smile at your friends as they quickly pulled you into a conversation, not at all commenting or batting an eye at your late arrival to dinner. </p><p>The dark-haired wizard sighed as he made his way over to his group of friends, noting the odd looks shot to him from not only James, but Remus, Peter, and Lily too. </p><p>"He found out, didn't he?" Remus whispered, Sirius nodded. </p><p>James's head shot up and glared at the two, "He knew and yet you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me, your best friend, before I walk in on you two fucking?!" He whispered harshly. </p><p>"Jamie-" Sirius started, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us, I just-I know how you are when I date guys, and I really care about [Name]- I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable." </p><p>"Wait, so you're not just some type of friends with benefits?" James asked in confusion. </p><p>"No, we-we've been dating for two and a half months," Sirius scratched the back of his head.</p><p>James pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses laid, "I don't understand why you would keep this from me, and I don't know what you are talking about." </p><p>"Yes you do, I know you don't favor it when I go out with other males, you never have, it's even one of the things you use against Severus to dig at him." Sirius snapped, taking a sip from his goblet, "[Name] means enough to me to keep him from you." </p><p>Remus and Peter both tried to dive the bickering pair into a conversation about their charms test tomorrow, but it was obvious that the two were done speaking for the night. </p><p>--</p><p>"I honestly don't get it," James sighed as he watched Sirius admire you from afar, it had been a week since the incident of James walking in on the two of you, "You have guys and girls alike, throwing themselves at your feet, and you want that scrawny Hufflepuff?" </p><p>Sirius shot a glare at his friend before he turned back to watching you scrawl words onto your parchment. It looked to be some essay. </p><p>"What exactly is wrong with him?" Sirius growled, obviously offended by his friend's words. </p><p>"He's a nobody." James shrugged as he replied easily, as if it was obvious. </p><p>That did it for Sirius. The male stood up sharply, making a few heads turn from the noise his chair made as it almost fell from his force, not that he really cared, "He obviously means something to me, that should be enough James." Sirius seethed through his teeth before stalking off, flashing you a smile when you shot him a worried look. </p><p>It really pained the shaggy-haired wizard that James would say those things about you. Sure, they said the same things about Severus, but it was different when James would say it about the one he was interested in. He knew James probably thought it was just another fling, but this time it wasn't. </p><p>The way James was utterly head-over-heels for Lily was how he felt for you. </p><p>He had only spoke to you a handful of times before he asked you out, and those times it was mainly during the one class the two of you shared. But even though it was a little interaction between the two of you, the wizard was utterly smitten with you in no time. He was certain he was in love with everything about you, from the way your hair laid against your forehead to how you never managed to tie your tie correctly. </p><p>And now that the Gryffindor had you, he was never going to let you go. You were the one. </p><p>Sirius still didn't understand as he walked from the library back to the tower, why James was so mean and so against his interest in you. </p><p>"Lily?" Sirius called when he walked through the portrait hole. Thankfully, the red-head was sitting by the fire in their common room. </p><p>She turned her head towards Sirius when she heard her name being called, "Yes?" </p><p>Sirius made his way over to her in one of the over-sized arm chairs and gave her a frown, "Can I ask a favor of you?" </p><p>Lily quirked an eyebrow at the wizard, "I don't know, but I suppose I will since you seem off. What's wrong?" She closed her advanced charms book to give him her undivided attention. </p><p>"It's about James," She nodded, "He-he really hates the fact I'm with [Name]." </p><p>"What would you like me to do?" She asked, slowly thinking over the situation in her head. </p><p>"I don't know, maybe help me make him realize I'm serious about him? I need James to be alright with this, he's my best friend and means so much to me. It would hurt if he never accepted it." </p><p>Lily's heart went out to Sirius, at how small his voice came out and how hurt he sounded. James was his best friend, and Lily knew if Sirius acted the way James was being towards her, he would feel the same way. </p><p>"I'll do whatever I can, but I do know something you could do to make him start to realize how serious you are about [Name]." She gave him a smile as she stood, tucking her book under her arm. </p><p>"And what would that be?" </p><p>"Be more obvious about your relationship in public for starters. Take him to Hogsmeade this weekend on a date, and I'll make sure that James goes with me to see how you are with him," She replied simply, just as Remus and Peter walked up.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Trying to figure out how to get James to accept [Name]." Lily replied easily. </p><p>The werewolf smiled and nodded his head knowingly, "Ah, well, we will help as much as we can too I guess," Peter nodded, "We like [Name], but I know how you are James are, so we will do whatever we can to change his mind." </p><p>"I'm going to go find him now," Sirius said with a grin, "Thank's Lily for the help." </p><p>-- </p><p>It took some time to find you, it made Sirius thankful he didn't have any afternoon classes. He found you practicing your transfiguration on some stones by the lake. </p><p>Sirius snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you when he was in reach and pulled you snug against his chest. </p><p>For a split second, you panicked, but when you heard that familiar smug laugh, you relaxed and grinned. </p><p>"That wasn't nice, you scared me." You chided, leaning back against the strong body, "How are you?" </p><p>He hummed, "I think I am perfectly nice, surprising my lovely boyfriend with my presence is a gift itself," You snorted, "I'm good now that I'm with you." He sang in you ear, making you giggle and turn around in his grasp to wrap your hands around his neck. </p><p>"You are a gift, and I'm glad you're mine." You nuzzled your nose into the crook of his neck, "But- I know you're not good or fine, I saw the way you looked in the library," Sirius tensed, "What happened?" </p><p>Sirius sighed, knowing he couldn't lie and keep what was bothering him from you, it would only make you worry more, "It's James, he doesn't seem too keen on the idea of us."</p><p>You leaned back in his arms to look at his face, "I see, what can I do to get him to tolerate me enough to at least to make you feel better?" </p><p>Sirius grinned and kissed you, "I don't want you to change just to get on his good side. It's all James and why he doesn't like it is beyond me. Due to my upbringing, I should be all over the fact he's in love with a muggle-born witch, but I'm not, and I adore Lily." He sighed, transfigured one of the rocks you had lined up into a blanket before sitting down and placing you in his lap, "I just hope he sees how much you mean to me, how much he means to me to be ok with this." </p><p>You nodded, "Well- it also doesn't help our first meeting was when you had your dick up my arse, so that probably put a damper on things." You said with a blush. </p><p>Sirius grinned, tightening his grip on you, "You're right, it would have been better if he walked in when you orgasmed, then he would have realized how beautiful you are and I would be a fool not to get my hands on you." </p><p>"SIRIUS!" You hit him on the arm and tried to scramble out of his grasp. </p><p>"I don't think so," Sirius laughed and held onto you in his iron grip and pinned you beneath him, "You've got to try harder than that to get away from me." </p><p>You squeaked and started laughing as he hands started skittering across your abdomen in a flurry of pokes and prods. You tried squirming away from his hands, "S-Sirius! No fair!" You laughed and quickly held your hands up, "You win! You win!" </p><p>"That's what I thought." You huffed out another laughed as you tried control your ragged breathing as Sirius sat back and straddled your thighs, "I want to take you on a date this weekend at Hogsmeade, if you'll let me." </p><p>You stared at the male above you, not expecting the sudden proposal, "U-Uh, are you sure?" You asked shakily. </p><p>"Of course I am, now that the cat is out of the bag, I finally can show you off to the whole world." He leaned down and kissed you softly. </p><p>"You're sweet," You smiled and ran and hand through his hair before resting it on his shoulder, "I would be honored to go on a date with you." </p><p>Sirius returned your smile and started peppering your face with an abundance of kisses. </p><p>"Sirius," You whined, but it was obvious you weren't mad at his actions, "I think we have company..." </p><p>Just then, a shadow washed over your two forms. You looked over Sirius's shoulder to see bright red hair, mixed in with the other three quarters of the Marauders. </p><p>With a blush seeping into your cheeks, you scrambled from under Sirius to stand up and adjust your clothing and hair, making Sirius chuckle at your actions. </p><p>"Yes?" Sirius drawled, slowly standing up to wrap his arm around your shoulders, mainly staring at James and giving off a protective aura. </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you asked [Name] to Hogsmeade," Lily smiled, "And was wondering if he'd like to sit with us at dinner." </p><p>Sirius looked down at you, waiting for your answer. </p><p>You glanced at each one of them, finishing with looking back at Sirius last, "Uh-Um, sure. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." You replied in a soft voice. </p><p>Lily grinned and linked her arm with hers to drag you with her towards the great hall as well as dove into a conversation about charms, leaving the rest of them to follow the two of you. </p><p>"Can I ask you what it is you really don't like about him?" Sirius asked James soft enough so you couldn't hear him, but Lily was talking enough to have you engrossed in the conversation. </p><p>James pursed his lips, "What if the two of you get serious enough that he finds out about Remus?" he started, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, "What about our animagus? He is a pure blood, and we don't know if he could be one of those people who are super over the top anti-dark creatures." </p><p>That made sense, and now Sirius understood his friend's hesitance towards you. </p><p>"I'll ask him then what he feels about it," James tensed not wanting Sirius to bluntly ask you, "I'll make it a general question, don't worry. I won't endanger you or Moony or Wormtail," Sirius grinned, "But, I don't think you have anything to worry about. [Name] is a wonderful person and is better than those stupid prejudices." Sirius added, resulting in him receiving a curious look from James and jogged to catch up to you and Lily just as the group entered the Great Hall. </p><p>There were a few curious glances from just about every house when you sat down at the Gryffindor table instead of your house table. But thankfully, there wasn't any bad comments. Sirius and Lily sat at your sides while James, Peter, and Remus sat across from you. </p><p>"So [Name]," Sirius drawled, "What do you feel about dark creatures?" Everyone's eyes shot to you, even some other people that were sitting, surrounding your little group at Gryffindor table looked over curiously at you all. </p><p>"I think they are highly interesting," You chimed innocently, a beaming smile showing your giddiness, "My uncle works on the dragon reserve in Romania, and it's beautiful! All the dragons, they're absolutely wonderful," You gushed. </p><p>"What about other dark creatures? Like werewolves and acromantula?" The shaggy-haired wizard asked, leaning towards you slightly to make his elbow brush yours. </p><p>"I don't think anyone likes spiders in general," You mused, "Acromantula are fascinating though, not that I ever wish to meet one in person." You paused and thought about how you could word this, "But werewolves," Sirius thought the worst when you paused again, and in a quieter voice you added, "I don't really see them as dark creatures in my eyes, none of my family thinks they are too. They're more human than creature to me." </p><p>You jumped at the look Sirius was giving you. Well, everyone within hearing range were looking at you oddly. Some confused, some shocked, others quite awe-struken like Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. </p><p>"Wh-What?" You stuttered, overwhelmed by the looks. </p><p>Without caring that there were eyes on them at all, Sirius cradled your face in his hands and pulled you into a beautifully bruising kiss. It confused many of the on lookers, but they just assumed you answered correctly. And you did. </p><p>Despite your shock at the action, you melted against his lips. He was always good at turning you into a complete pile of mush by a simple touch. </p><p>It was a rather chaste kiss compared to the kisses you two usually shared, but you were glad nonetheless. You were in the Great Hall at the moment... Wouldn't want to give the other students too much of a show. </p><p>"I don't understand," You said as soon as he released you, "Did I answer correctly or something? We've talked about this before, what I said shouldn't have been a surprise." You mumbled. </p><p>Sirius shot a smug look towards James, who's mouth was still hung open in shock. Lily giggled at the fact. </p><p>"I know, but Jamie here had some doubts about you that I had to prove wrong," He pecked your lips before going back to his meal. </p><p>"Uh, alright then," You said awkwardly, glancing at James before doing the same as your boyfriend. </p><p>The rest of dinner went rather smoothly after that odd question and stunt in the middle of the Great Hall. Sirius walked you back to your common room before he found himself in his own. </p><p>He strode up to his shared dorm with James, ready to see his real opinion of dinner. </p><p>"Was that really all that was bothering you regarding [Name]?" Sirius asked as he changed into his night clothes. </p><p>James shrugged, still partially at a loss for words, "Mostly," He sighed, "I am glad that he feels that way, so if you are serious about him, no harm will come to Moony," </p><p>"But," Sirius interjected for James, knowing there was more. </p><p>"But he's still a bloody Hufflepuff," James grinned, making Sirius laugh, "But I suppose if he's enough for you, he's enough for me." </p><p>"Really? I finally can ask for your blessing?" Sirius beamed. </p><p>With a roll of his eyes and a slight nod, "I guess. You can thank Lily for talking to me on your behalf." </p><p>"I'll make sure to get her the best wedding gift when the time comes," James blushed fiercely at the words, "But for now I guess getting something nice for her during our Hogsmeade trip will do." Sirius waited until they were both in their beds with lights out, "Thank you James, really. If you didn't approve of our relationship, I don't know what I would have done." </p><p>James's heart ached at the somber tone to his best friend's words. He didn't know how much he really meant to the male, "Don't worry about it Padfoot, I'm sure I'll learn to love him as you all love Lily." </p><p>Sirius smiled, "I hope so, because I think he's the one. I love him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @ren_writes<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>